Who the hell are you?
by Trapped-in-your-asylum
Summary: Kise kun should have looked at me and me alone. Its not my fault that i stabbed that man, Kise kun is mine. He should have known. Don't cry Kise kun, now we can be together- no one will interrupt us anymore, you will be mine forever. I love you, Kise kun. AoKi. Stalker love. OC x Kise one sided.
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: AoKi, one sided OC x Kise

Warnings: Stalker obsessive love, BL, OC warning, AU fic

Summary: Kise kun should have looked at me and me alone. Its not my fault that i stabbed that man, Kise kun is mine. He should have known. Don't cry Kise kun, now we can be together- no one will interrupt us anymore, you will be mine forever. I love you, Kise kun. AoKi. Stalker love. OC x Kise one sided.

Prologue

I fall in love with him when i saw him in action- the blond hair that seemed to shone when it glistened under the sun and the pretty smile that seemed to lighten up my world. His agile hands reached for the basketball as the lines in his legs tensed as he jumped on the hoop to shoot. It was beautiful. My heart almost dropped in happiness when he looked at me, those golden eyes piercing through mine- at that moment i knew we are fated to be together. That he loves me and i love him.

Kise-kun. I love the way people call his name, i really think they should make a shrine of him with him as a god. I looked at those giggly girls and smiled pitifully towards them. Kise-kun would love me and look at me alone.

Ah. He was looking at me again right now. I must have blushed since he's grinning so cutely at me, and he opened his curvy lips to call my name- eh?

"Aominecchi!"

Something must have been wrong right... I laughed a bit as i covered the smile in my face, people around started looking at me oddly- whats that look in their eyes, envy, contempt? No, it couldn't be, pity? I wonder what kind of a face I'm showing right now. Kise kun is still smiling so cheerfully, at that Aomine kun...

Aomine kun was a tanned man with muscles that seemed to protrude, the sweat covering his body as he moved swiftly and went to Kise, casually clinging his arms around Kise-kun. Who does he think he is?

"Kise." The person named Aomine murmured and whispered to Kise's ear- earning a pink tinge in Kise kun's cheek, "Don't be so loud."

No, no Kise kun. Don't look at that guy like that- that look was supposed to be for me and me alone. Don't you remember when your fingers had brushed with mine as we walked together in the corridors- don't you remember when you said you're so happy when you received the chocolate cake i baked for you?- don't you remember when we talked as you washed your face after a practice?- don't you remember when you told me what a cute girl I am?

People were murmuring behind my back, but they didn't understand us Kise kun, they never will, would they? I understand you more than anyone else. Why can they never see that I'm the only one for you and that you're the only one for me?

"Aominecchi." Kise kun was looking at him lovingly. I felt my chest tighten as his fingers began to stroke the tanned player's cheek gently, but it's probably some trick set by someone to separate me from you, Kise kun. Don't you worry, I'll always protect you.

"Silly, we should practice now." The man called Aomine scoffed and turned to leave Kise kun, Kise kun catches his arm and begins to kiss him- their tongues begin to mesh together as my vision turned black all of a sudden.

_This is a dream._

_A nightmare._

_Someone wake me up. _

"Aominecchi!" Kise shouted, looking at me in horror, his eyes widening in fear and his hands trembling as he spoke to me, "-"

Don't worry Kise kun. You're safe now; you don't have to be so scared. I will protect you and we'll be together forever. My hands felt wet with the filthy blood of the man that stained it- that man should know better than touch my Kise kun. He had it in himself

The coldness of the metal fall down the ground as Kise kun started to cry for help, his voice yelling something at me as he hugged the soon to be corpse in the ground. He must have been thankful for me- I'm sure of it. How else can it be, with our love for each other?

This way, we can be together forever.

_Who the hell are you?!_

A.N: LOL, im starting to love this fic. Please read and review. Kise should know better than play with some woman's heart xD.


	2. Chapter 2

AN= this story is told from the stalker's POV, :D. I'm not so satisfied with the story, might re-write it later on, please read and review.

chapter 1.

Minutes before the incident

_The class is very noisy- the teachers were explaining to an empty class while the students chattered and ignored him, a usual day in a usual evening. The sound of girls giggling on the back of the classroom irritates me, stupid bitches. Looking at my golden colored pen, I could care less about them ignoring me and talking by themselves. In the whole world, only Kise kun matters. Because only Kise kun loves me. Clutching my arms I started drawing love shaped doodles on my desk and a cartoon Kise holding hands with me._

_"Hey, have you heard?" Girl A chattered happily, her dainty fingers covering her fake smile. She was one of those that admired Kise kun obsessively, I bet she's envious of me._

_"Yea, I have." Girl B chirped, her powdered face and thick lipstick obvious under the sunlight, as she twirled the pen in her finger. "Isn't it just so cute?"_

_"I know right." Girl C said excitedly, her hands moving left and right as she tried to describe how she went to the newest cafe by the station._

_"Eh?" Girl A muttered, "Come to think of it, I saw Kise kun going to that cafe too."_

_My ears pricked up at Kise kun's name._

_"Yea," Girl B giggled. "Maybe we should start hanging out in that cafe."_

_The tip of my pen broke as I scratched another doodle on the desk. It was very funny. The attempt these girls make to be closer with my Kise kun. It sickens me too at the same time. _

_"Kise kun looks very happy today." Girl C filled in, "I wonder if something good happened to him."_

"_Oh yes, Kise kun and Aomine kun-"_

_I never bothered to give them names, except for me and Kise kun, no one is worthy remembering. They are insignificant trashes swimming on the earth, sighing I went out to the bathroom, and paused for a while to hear the common chatters in the class. _

_"Hey, hey, that girl went out in the middle of the class."_

_"Yeah, I know. She's kind of weird, you know."_

_"Never really talked to anybody, that weirdo."_

_"The quiet ones are usually the dangerous kind."_

_"Woah, look at her desk. Its creepy. She's drawing girls crucified in a cross."_

_"Pretty graphic right. Shit, is that eyeballs falling from the socket."_

_"She really is sick in the head."_

_"Is it true she had no parents?"_

_"Yea, I heard she killed them herself."_

_"What? That's sick."_

_"Why doesn't she get arrested?"_

_"Juvenile Protection."_

_Look at those puny girls trying to bad-mouth me, Im pretty much used to it. They must be jealous of my relationship with Kise kun. That's what jealous people do right? I went to the toilet, locking myself in one of it. I reached for my bag to take my lucky charm- the golden laced knife i got at my fifth birthday._

_I watched as my own blood drip slowly down my wrist. It would help shutting the jealous voices out of my head. Pitter patter, pitter patter._

_Seeing blood help to make me calmer, the pain fades away as soon as i got used to it._

_The blood is beautiful._

_Freak. Go die._

_Thinking of Kise kun helps too. Ah, how much i want to see Kise kun right now._

_To me the whole world is just a land of suffering in which i'm trapped in, Kise kun would save me from this, I'm sure of it. Licking the blood in my wrist, I suddenly felt like a vampire. If so, I would make Kise kun one and we can live together happily ever after forever. The wound festered quickly as I forced my legs to sprint towards the gym- as soon as I saw Kise kun, everything would be alright. _

_Its 9 AM. Kise kun is having a basketball practice. He must have been waiting for me. Combing my hair, I looked at the mirror- it was reflecting a messy haired girl with sunken eyes. That dark rings beneath her frighten me. Surely this is another trick played by those jealous girls. _

_I need to be strong also for Kise kun's sake. _

_Running down the stairs, I bumped with a boy with light blue hair. I could have sweared I hadn't seen him before. "Ah." He mumbled, wait, I've seen him before; it's the boy that belongs in Kise kun's team. "Sorry." He must have been afraid of Kise kun scolding for him for bumping so harshly to me._

_I smiled to him in pity, "No, it's alright." _

_The boy looked at me for a while and said something really weird, "So you're that girl, I should've known." Where could he have known me? I felt like giggling shyly at the thought of Kise kun bragging about me in front of his teammates. _

"_Is Kise kun here already?" I asked, in the tone of his girlfriend, "I brought a special present for him."_

_The odd boy looked at me with a strange expression, before saying, "He's there with Aomine kun already." He kind of emphasized the name Aomine kun, but I suppose it was just my imagination._

_Aomine kun, was it? I can't remember his name, but Kise kun is there already waiting for me. I can't disappoint him by not appearing right. The glistening pen in my pocket was coupled by my golden knife. I was thinking of giving it to Kise kun so that he'll have something to remember me with._

xxx

The blood flowed down my hand so prettily, but it was disgusting since it was the blood of someone who went between me and Kise kun. Kise kun wouldn't stop shouting at me, why wouldn't he understand that this was for our good? A boy named Akashi seized my hand while the odd blue haired boy called for ambulance.

"Kise kun-" I called, giggling- ignoring the boy behind my back who seized my hand so roughly, "Now we can be together forever. You and me together."

"Why did you do this?!" Kise shouted, tears were falling down those pretty golden eyes.

"I love you, Kise kun. We should be together." I said, matter-of-factly.

"I don't even know you!"

Kise kun must be joking because he's angry I killed his friend, its normal. "Kise kun, don't you remember that day, our hands brushed in the corridors?" I say placating his anger, Kise kun would surely forgive me. "I'm the only one who understands you, Kise kun. You're in pain, Kise kun. Just like I am." I touched his cheek, the spots of the blood gently touching his cheek as he winced in anger.

Kise kun was about to say something while the odd blue haired boy from earlier touched his shoulder, shaking his head unreadably.

"Kurokocchi-" Kise tried to protest, "But she-"

"Are you going to go between me and Kise kun too?" I asked sweetly, brandishing my blood-stained knife on the air as I swung it around. No one should be forgiven who went between me and Kise kun.

My sight starts to blur as I felt a sudden pain on my neck from behind. Could it be- the guy named Akashi is also in cohorts to separate me and Kise kun?

The last thing I saw was Kise kun rushing towards the ambulance.


	3. Chapter 3

I never expected it to be like this.

Stalker POV

Kise kun was running away from me, he was running to the ambulance, followed by the odd blue haired boy. Tears immediately filled my eyes as I looked at the running figure of my beloved Kise kun- why won't he look at me? Why won't he look at me alone? My hands felt stiff as it is held by the rough man known as Akashi; how can this man be so rude to me, doesn't he knew that Kise kun would be angry if he treated me so roughly.

A faint sensation of pain broke my heart into two; it just isn't possible for Kise kun not to forgive me, right, right?

"Hey, you!" I shouted to the man named Akashi, "Release me! Kise kun needs me!"

He only looked at me with that devilish golden and scarlet eyes; surely it isn't condescension I saw in his eyes, worse than that, he wasn't even looking at me. As if I wasn't a human but a simple bug tugging on his knee. What a horrible man this guy is, who does he think he is?

"Can't you hear me?" His grip is becoming stronger on my hand; Kise kun, come back, help me!

"You're annoying." Akashi looked at me, his lips quirking up to form a grin, "You stabbed Daiki. You do know that Ryouta wasn't even looking at you, right?"

What is this man saying, and calling Kise kun Ryouta, how sickly familiar is he calling him, even though no one would understand Kise kun better than me. "Release me, it hurts!" I yelled, "Kise kun won't forgive you for this!"

"No, he won't." Akashi looked at the distant place where the ambulance had been, "He would thank me."

"You're crazy!" I told him, "You're another bug who will try to separate me and Kise kun!" My eyes shifted to the glinting knife that was lying on the ground. If only I could take it, I'll send him to the hell with that Aomine guy! No one that interfere with Kise kun and I shall be allowed to live!

"I know what you're thinking," Akashi said- his eyes felt with sick amusement that makes my stomach churns, "Drop it."

"Why!" I yelled, wringing my hands away from his grip to no avail, "Why don't you let me go!"

"I'm thinking of turning you to the police, but I think it would be trouble if you would mess with Ryouta and Daiki again. They are, after all my precious, irreplaceable teammates." Akashi explained as he pushed me down the ground.

"Now, how shall we torture you? Hm?" Akashi asked, his hands rubbing each other in anticipation.

"NOOOO! Kise kun!" I yelled.

Xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes it felt like I'm drowning.

In some pool- deep inside. The pain felt real- the whips were hitting me again and there were mean eyes and horrible words again.

"Stop!" I pleaded. My father was looking at me- as if i had done some great wrong- but I did nothing wrong, I simply exist- that was the only sin i had committed. I trembled and doubled in fear and puked to the floor. My father got even more mad.

"You dirty, filthy child! You shouldn't even be born!" His words doesn't sting- I'm used to it. But then the whips lashed down again, and the pain felt even more real.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I repeated again and again- hot tears streaming down my ruddy cheeks, its the only mantra i knew. But inside I repeated only one mantra- kill me, kill me, release me from this pain. After all, isn't euthanasia an act of mercy?

My mother was sitting in the corner- trembling, she's afraid and sorry for me. But i saw it- amidst her milky brown eyes, that she felt relieved. Relieved to see that she was better off, that she wasn't hit as i was hit.

She's weak- she couldn't do anything.

I realized then- that disgust and anger piled up inside me- that in my eyes- she's guiltier than father. She was my mother, and yet she watched me being hit without lifting a single finger. I hated my father, but I hated my mother more.

Because there's nothing she could do, nothing she would do.

* * *

The red haired man named Akashi dragged me to a room- the blue haired boy following him, his face still expressionless. His grip on my hand was so strong- that no matter how I screamed or strangle it away from him, he would still retain it. My mouth was still calling for Kise- kun, Kise kun is the only one that matters.

He dumped me roughly to the floor and tied my hands with a rope in the room.

I certainly don't like the way his eyes are glittering. It's malicious, it reminds me of my father.

That must have caused me to tremble.

"Please, don't!" I pleaded, "Kise kun won't forgive you for this!"

He doesn't seem to listen, for a single moment- he reminds me of my father.

He slapped my cheek mercilessly- the pain searing hot across my cheek.

"W-what?" I dumbly opened my mouth- blood trailing down my lips. The taste of metal down my lips.

"That's for Daiki. And I haven't even start."

"But that's not my fault- he's disturbing Kise kun and he should have known- that Kise kun is mine!" I screamed, I am saying the truth.

He slapped my other cheek, "I never said you could speak, bitch."

"I hate you!" I screamed in defiance. "I hate everyone who tried to separate me and Kise kun!"

He seized my neck and drove me to the wall- my back bumping roughly with the wall. It hurts. How can this guy be so ungentleman-like?

"You're a delusional pathetic little girl. Nobody in this world loves you. You're worthless."

My knees was buckling down weakly. That was the words of my father- I've killed him.

"Kise hates you. Daiki is his boyfriend, and you're nobody to him."

My hands reached the knife i hid in the pocket of my skirt. I will kill him, he's been telling lies.

"I can see it. You are a failure of a human, you held to delusions in order to stay alive. What a sad way to live."

The blue haired boy reached my hand before i could reached the knife, since when is he-

"You shouldn't do that. Akashi would kill you."

He took the knife away- and Akashi took a whip from a cupboard in the room.

"If you don't do anything to mess with my teammates, I wouldn't care about the way you live. But you've stabbed Daiki and that would cause a loss to the team. A big loss."

He whipped me.

And all i saw is my father whipping me all over again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

The blue haired boy was saying, "Akashi kun, something's weird."

"What is?"

"She shouldn't be this afraid. Its not normal."

"So?" He doesn't stopped whipping me, I was curling up into a ball.

"Maybe we should take her to a mental hospital instead."

I had stopped shouting instead, tears continue to stream down my eyes, now i had a brand new mantra with me- Kise kun, Kise kun, Kise kun.

"I need him- I love him- I want him- please please please!"

I cried, I screamed, I begged.

"Don't hit me, don't hurt me, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

The wound on my wrist reopened as i accidentally scratched my hand to the wall.

"Don't kill me, i want to live- with Kise kun. Don't separate us- he's the only one I have."

I screamed till my voice went hoarse.

and i steadily lost consciousness.

* * *

"Aomine, damn." Kise was drowning his face on his hands- he had been crying. It was his fault that his beloved Aomine was cruelly stabbed. He stood sitting at the hospital room filled with the smell of antiseptic, and worse- it was filled with the smell of death, yet he doesn't care, because the doctor had said that Aomine would live- and that the wound wasn't very deep and fatal.

Still, the guilt ripped him apart. It was his fault that his boyfriend was a victim of a girl's jealousy, he did not know how he is supposed to face Aomine when he woke up. He knew sorry wasn't enough, he knew that Aomine would hate him- because it was his fault that it had happened.

Momoi touched his shoulder gently, and hugged him from behind. She was sobbing too, "It isn't your fault Kise kun." Aomine's finger twitched. Kise trembled.

When Aomine opened his eyes- Kise felt like cursing himself.

What is he supposed to say?

Distancing himself from the awakening Aomine- he whispered to Aomine.

"I'm sorry, Daiki. Its all my fault."

Aomine was looking at him- surprised, he was muttering something. "Che- it hurts. That's something I should have expected though- dating a popular model like you." The words felt painful shoved down Kise's throat, he couldn't find a word to say. Aomine was smiling though- very warmly, as if nothing had happened and he wasn't in the least bit bothered.

"Kise, come closer. You look as if I had grown two heads. Don't you want to comfort your hurt boyfriend?" Aomine teased, beckoning Kise to come closer.

"Daiki- I." Kise moved closer anyway, and his lips was caressed by Aomine's finger. "I love this lips of yours." Aomine lovingly murmured. He kissed Kise deeply and Kise felt like sobs attacked him suddenly. He pushed Aomine away.

"Ryouta. I should be the one crying- not you. I'm perfectly fine, you see?"

"Dai- Aomine. I'm so sorry. We need to break up." He declared suddenly. "I'm sorry."

Kise ran from the hospital room, leaving a dumbfounded Aomine and a shocked Momoi.

"The hell, Kise?!" Aomine shouted angrily. "Damn that guy! Doesn't he get it- its not his fault!"


End file.
